


Le Beau et le Titan

by Smilefurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi vit avec son père, riche marchand. Hélas, ce dernier coule sa fortune et doit travailler dur. Il part un jour livrer sa marchandise à Trost, Levi lui demande de lui ramener une rose. Toutefois, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Beau et le Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une parodie basée sur le conte " La Belle et la Bête ", je reprends aussi quelques éléments du Disney. Ici, j'ai volontairement modifié les capacités de Titan Eren. VOLONTAIREMENT, je le répète. 
> 
> Le rating est "explicit" pour la fin de la fiction, le temps d'un paragraphe.   
> Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Levi.
> 
> C'est un énorme délire ! Bonne lecture : D

Il était une fois un riche marchand et son fils. Ce fils, du nom de Levi, chérissait les fleurs, et par dessus tout les roses. La couleur lui importait peu, il aimait juste cette douce odeur sucrée qui émanaient de leurs douces pétales. À son plus grand regret, trouver des roses dans cette lointaine contrée n'était pas chose facile.  
Hélas, le père perdit sa fortune et les deux hommes durent emménager dans une petite maison de la campagne de Shiganshina. Durant le dur labeur de son père, Levi passait ses journées à chasser afin d'apporter de la nourriture au logis.

Un jour, le père du partir en ville afin de livrer de la marchandise. Levi ne lui demanda qu'une chose, de lui apporter une rose s'il en voyait sur la route. Le père acquiesça sans rechigner, prêt à tout pour voir briller dans les yeux de son fils une lueur de joie.  
Il partit au petit matin pour Trost, laissant Levi seul. Les marchandises furent bien vite livrées mais le père n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote. Sur le chemin du retour, il eut une perte de mémoire et se perdit dans la forêt. Affamé et assoiffé, il chercha par tout les moyens un gîte. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin, il adressa un large sourire au ciel, et à Dieu. Sans se poser de question, le père entra dans la propriété, bien plus grande que sa petite maison à Shiganshina. Devant ses yeux se dressait un magnifique château. Le logis semblait abandonné, sans vie. De vieilles toiles d'araignée jonchaient le plafond de chaque pièce, et sur les meubles trônaient de belles couches de poussière. Toutefois dans l'une d'entre elles, se trouvait un véritable festin. Un énorme poulet d'apparence bien gras, de la purée de pomme de terre et de carotte, des tomates, du rôti en croûte... Le père en eut l'eau à la bouche mais il décida d'attendre l'heureux propriétaire du château afin de lui demander grâce et se joindre au repas. Trente minutes passèrent et l'homme demeurait seul dans cette immense salle. Ne tenant plus, il se jeta sans pitié sur le régal qui le narguait depuis tant de minutes.  
Une fois qu'il eut la panse pleine, le père remercia encore Dieu de ce repas tombé du ciel, et fit demi tour afin de reprendre la route. Il se souvint soudain de la demande de Levi lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un parterre de sublime rose aux pétales d'un rouge flamboyant. Lorsqu'il en coupa une, un éclair vert s'abattit non loin de lui. Sous le choc, il tomba sur ses fesses, écrasant dans le même mouvement les fleurs. Une suée d'effroi lui coula sur le front lorsqu'il aperçut, courant vers lui, une immonde bête musclée et sans vêtements.

**\- Bordel, je t'offre l'hospitalité et tu me remercies en me volant mes si belles roses rouges ? Je vais te tuer, satané marchand !**

Le titan s'approcha avec dangerosité du père, ses cris purent réveiller tout Trost tellement ils furent fort. Le marchand ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête, en guise de protection. Il bafouilla qu'il avait un fils, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Un silence plana autour des deux êtres avant d'être anéanti par un horrible rire.

**\- Si tu veux avoir la vie sauve, soit tu me donnes ton fils, soit tu meurt. Je te laisse huit jours pour prendre ta décision. En attendant, vas t-en ! Et prends les roses, pour ce qu'il en reste...**

Le père s'exécuta, étonné par ce titan au caractère indécis. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Levi cuisinait le chevreuil qu'il venait de chasser. Les roses furent vite mises dans un vase, créant cette lueur tant attendue dans le sombre regard grisâtre de Levi, mais celle ci disparut bien vite lorsque son père lui annonça sa mésaventure. À la place, une féroce colère éclata dans sa poitrine. **« Je vais le buter cet enfoiré, laisse-moi y aller. »** Le père s'y opposa d'abord mais il céda devant la forte conviction de son fils.

  
Le lendemain, ils se mirent en route pour Trost. Le chemin parut moins long pour le père, comme si le château s'était lui même déplacé jusqu'à eux. La bête attendait dans le jardin et son hideux visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Levi. Ce dernier en revanche bouillonnait d'une immense rage. Il lui tardait de tuer ce satané monstre.

Levi courut à toute vitesse sur le titan maintenant debout mais il se heurta de manière ridicule sur la cheville de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il ne vit qu'une tour de peau et de muscle se dresser au dessus de lui. Il se recula donc, afin de mesurer l'ampleur du monstre. Levi ne flancha pas devant cet énorme visage disgracieux, et il ne tourna pas non plus de l’œil devant ces joues dépourvues de chaires et de cette bouche dénuée de lèvres, laissant apparaître les dents du titan. La bête avait aussi des cheveux bruns et mi-long, lui tombant à peine jusqu'à la nuque.

Levi se mordit la lèvre avec force, déçu de n'avoir apporté qu'un simple poignard. Lorsque le titan s'accroupit face à l'homme, le fils put apercevoir deux lueurs vertes le fixer avec beaucoup d'attention. Le regard si humain du monstre calma quelque peu Levi, mais il garda enfouie en lui toute sa rancœur.

**\- Tu es revenu bien vite Marchand, et avec ton fils, parfait.**

Le titan, toujours accroupi face à Levi, détailla son visage. Les yeux gris et froids du fils l'intimidèrent, mais pas assez pour le dissuader de toucher du bout des doigts ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon. Levi ne broncha pas, restant impassible.

**\- Bien. Entrez donc dans le château, un repas vous y attends.**

Le marchand observa le corps musclé de la bête disparaître dans le vaste jardin de la propriété. Lorsque Levi le scruta, il put voir les yeux de son père se perler de larmes. Il le prit par le poignet, et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le château. Quand il arriva dans la salle, Levi fut étonné, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Le titan ne mentait pas, sur la grande table en merisier massif trônait un beau festin. Des potages de légume, d'énormes filets de saumon, un rôti de porc colossal, Levi en eut la bouche bée devant une telle quantité de nourriture. **« Il veut m'engraisser pour me bouffer ce monstre, je ne vois pas d'autre foutue hypothèse. »** Le père avait entendu son fils et cela le blasa encore plus, lui coupant pour de bon le peu d'appétit lui restant. Cependant, Levi le força à se nourrir, il voulait éviter d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre et ainsi paraître ragoutant vis à vis du titan. Une fois eurent-ils fini de manger qu'ils purent entendre de lourd pas venir en direction de la salle où il se trouvèrent. Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du père tandis que Levi ne broncha pas. En revanche, il fut surpris de retrouver le titan à taille humaine, ce qui rendait le monstre plus affreux que jamais.

**\- Vous êtes vous régalés ? Oh, je crois que j'ai sauté une étape, je ne me suis même pas présenté avant de vous offrir l'hospitalité. Je m'appelle Eren.**

**\- Peu importe ton nom le monstre, tu restes pour moi une horreur de la nature.**

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'insulte arriva à ses oreilles pointues. Une âme sensible pleurerait, mais le titan ne le fit pas, au contraire. Une immense rage le poussa à se jeter sur Levi. Maintenant couchés avec violence sur le sol, il fixa son invité, ignorant la présence du père. **« C'est se foutre de ma gueule ! Tu as de la chance, ton visage est si beau que je ne peux que l'épargner. En revanche, moi qui venais en paix ici afin de te laisser une dernière nuit avec ton père, tu peux aller te gratter. »** Levi grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, le visage du titan l'en dissuada. Aussitôt eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Eren se leva, et partit de la pièce avec le marchand. Quelques minutes plus tard, un blondinet vint chercher Levi afin de l'amener à sa chambre. Le fils chercha à lui soutirer des informations, mais le blondinet garda le silence. Lorsqu'il le laissa seul, Levi examina la chambre en détail. Les murs n'avaient rien de particuliers, et il n'y avait qu'une grande fenêtre qui faisait face au grand lit deux places. Devant ce lit était disposé un coffre rempli de beau vêtements propres et soignés. Une bibliothèque bien garnie trônait du côté gauche de la porte, ainsi qu'une guitare de l'autre. Enfin, il y avait sous la fenêtre un bureau où l'homme pouvait écrire, dessiner, tout le nécessaire y étant posés dessus. **« Mais combien de temps est-ce qu'elle va me garder la sale bête de foire ? »**

Levi se lâcha de manière brusque sur le lit, au matelas aussi mou qu'une mie de pain. Il ne voulut pas s'endormir mais le confort l'emmena vite dans un autre monde. Pendant son sommeil, Levi rêva, lui qui ne rêvait jamais d'habitude. Une fée vint à lui, afin d'admirer sa bravoure. Devant le physique atypique de cette dernière, Levi pouffa. En effet, celle ci ressemblait d'avantage à un homme qu'à une femme, un homme bien viril à la voix féminine. Blonde aux cheveux court, ses yeux azurés donnaient une touche de couleur à la peau blanche de son visage. **« Ta bonne action te ramènera beaucoup Levi »**

Le lendemain, Levi se réveilla avec un goût amer en bouche. Cette chambre n'était pas assez propre pour lui. Afin de tuer le temps jusqu'à son exécution, il décida donc nettoyer celle-ci. Hélas, il ne disposait pas des ustensiles adéquates. En quête de ceux ci, il partit fouiller le château. Son exploration l'amena dans une petite salle où un petit déjeuner l'attendait, une tasse de thé ainsi que des tartines, du beurre et plusieurs petits pots de confitures de toutes sortes. Levi mit les pieds sous la table et mangea, tout en échafaudant un plan afin de tuer Eren. Dehors, ce serait impossible. Sous les rayons du soleil, le titan pouvait mesurer un bon quinze mètres de haut. En revanche, Levi avait remarqué la veille qu'à l'intérieur du château, Eren était toujours plus grand que lui, mais arborait une taille humaine. _Ce château est peut-être une sorte de château magique..._

Après s'être rempli la panse, Levi trouva enfin un balai et des chiffons. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il y remarqua un changement. Quelqu'un y avait déposé un livre sur le bureau. _Certainement le petit blond à la tête d'intello d'hier._ Interloqué, il décida de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, était écrit en lettres d'or **« Tu peux souhaiter, tu peux commander, ici tu es roi. »**

 **« Hélas !** Dit-il en restant impassible, **tout ce que je souhaite c'est massacrer ce titan ! Mais tout de même, j'aimerai revoir mon père, savoir s'il va bien, rien que cela... »** Levi avait dit cela en lui-même mais fut surpris de voir d'arrière lui un grand miroir. Il rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque, avant d'approcher avec hésitation le psyché. Ce qu'il y vit le met plus en rage que jamais, son père en bonne compagnie, un énorme gâteau au chocolat et à la crème, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'un excellent champagne. Le reflet de Levi réapparut un instant après, la rage lui rongeait l'estomac en silence. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il valait mieux pour son père que la Bête le mange. Après cela, il reprit son ménage, avisant que le château était vraiment sale pour un endroit noble.

À midi, il trouva dans le salon une table dressée et de la compagnie, mais ce ne fut pas le titan. À la place, le petit blondinet de la veille se tenait debout à côté de la porte, les joues en feu devant le bel homme qu'était Levi. **« Pourquoi tu rougis gamin ? »** Le blondinet ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre. L'homme haussa des épaules avant de s'attabler devant le repas, un divin poisson aux agrumes en papillote. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Levi eut même le droit à un concert. Afin de tester son nouveau pouvoir, il demanda à avoir un punching-ball.

L'après-midi ne fut pas différent du matin, Levi s'entraîna et lâcha toute sa haine dans le sac de frappe. Le soir venu, lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre la grande salle à banquet, Levi entendit des pas venir vers lui, ce qui l'énerva à nouveau.

 **\- Levi,** lui dit Eren, accepte-tu que je te regarde manger ?

**\- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu... Tu penses peut-être que je vais accepter alors que tu me séquestres ?**

**\- C'est toi qui décides. Tu dois me trouver bien laid pour ne pas vouloir de moi.**

**\- Qui voudrait d'un titan à sa table ? Enfin, on va dire qu'au moins, j'ai ouvert les yeux. En plus de te tuer, je vais aussi devoir donner une petite leçon à mon père.**

**\- Tu as raison Levi, l'hypocrisie est là où on ne la soupçonne pas. Et c'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un titan. Maintenant, mange. Tout est à toi.**

**\- Tu es peut-être bon avec moi, mais sache que dès que l'occasion se présentera à moi, je te tuerai de sang froid.**

**\- Je suis bon car c'est ma vraie nature. Tu veux me tuer car je ne ressemble pas à un humain, et pourtant...**

Cette entrevue donna de l'appétit à Levi qui soupa de bon cur. Il n'avait pas peur du titan et constata qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. En revanche, le souhait de la bête le fit frissonner. **« Levi, veut-tu m'épouser et rester dans ce château avec moi ? »** Levi resta muet quelque instant, le temps de retrouver son sang froid, avant de répondre :

**\- Non, jamais je n'épouserais un titan. Tu me dégoûtes trop.**

Eren voulu soupirer mais à la place il poussa un hurlement épouvantable. Levi ne sourcilla pas. Il ne ressentait ni pitié, ni haine. Et même lorsqu'Eren lui dit adieu, il ne se retourna pas pour le consoler. Il avisa tout de même que s'il n'avait pas cette forme de titan, peut-être qu'il se serait bien entendu avec Eren.

Levi coula trois mois de sa vie dans le château du titan avec assez de tranquillité. Eren venait le voir chaque soir, à chaque repas. L'homme s'était accoutumé à ce physique de titan, et bien qu'il voulait encore le tuer, Levi regardait la pendule avec attention avant neuf heures du soir, heure où Eren venait lui rendre visite. À chaque fois, le titan lui posait cette même question **« Veux-tu m'épouser et rester dans ce château avec moi ? »** , et à chaque fois Levi refusa.

Un jour, l'homme essaya même de le rassurer, à sa manière. **« Tu me fais pitié Eren. Contente toi de me gaver pour me bouffer lorsque tu le décidera, et si tu veux de la compagnie jusqu'à ta mort alors laisses moi vivre.**

**\-- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Levi, malgré ce caractère de merde que tu entretiens. Promets moi de rester ici si je ne te tue pas.**

**\-- Je ne te le promet pas, j'essayerai. Mais sous cette forme, c'est foutrement pas possible. »**

Malgré lui, Levi rougit.

Un beau jour où l'homme se sentait assailli par un ennui profond, il s'intéressa de plus près à sa bibliothèque. Son regard fut attiré par un livre très étrange et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Anatomie des Titans, par _Hanji Zoe_. Il passa son après-midi à le feuilleter, et tomba sur une page qui l'intéressa beaucoup.

**[ ... Il n'est pas dur de tuer un titan lorsque l'on connaît leur point faible. Il y a un**

**endroit à viser afin de les neutraliser avec succès. La nuque. Cependant, faite attention.**

**Parfois, un humain s'y loge. Si votre unique but est de tuer, foncez. Mais si les prunelles**

**de ce titan vous paraissent similaire au votre, procédez avec minutie à l'extraction du corps.]**

Une drôle de lueur pétilla dans le sombre regard de Levi. **« C'est décidé, ce soir je casse ce titan ! »**. L'homme demanda au blondinet un grappin et deux épées, ce dernier ne put refuser.

Le soir venu, Levi ne mangea pas trop afin de ne pas s'alourdir. Il souhaitait être en possession de tout ses moyens, de toute sa force. Il avait un plan.

**\- Eren, ce soir je sors dehors, pour voir les roses.**

**\- Pas de soucis Levi, mais il fait froid.**

Levi se leva afin de suivre le titan. Il enfila une cape d'un magnifique vert émeraude avant de sortir dehors. Il fut surpris par la subite transformation du titan, qui passa de sa taille humaine à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Cela ne l'effraya pas, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Eren ainsi, riant de son mètre soixante. Lorsque le titan s'accroupit devant le parterre de sublime roses rouges, Levi passa à l'action. Avec une souplesse exemplaire, il sortit de sa cape le grappin accroché à sa ceinture, qu'il lança en direction de la bête. Eren sentit une douleur lancinante lui parcourir l'épaule avant d'apercevoir Levi sur celle ci, une épée dans chaque mains. **« Que fais-tu Levi ?**

**\- Je vais buter ta forme de titan. »**

Eren ne put répliquer, Levi ne lui laissa pas ce luxe et lui sectionna la nuque avec une grande dextérité. Il retira en vitesse l'énorme bout de chair qui pendait désormais et constata que le livre lut plus tôt disait la vérité. Il y découvrit le corps d'un homme, le corps d'Eren. **« Dégueulasse »** Levi afficha une mine écœurée mais ne fit pas la fillette. En bas l'attendaient le blondinet et Mikasa, une femme de chambre, étirant un grand draps afin d'amortir la chute des deux hommes.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au sol, les visages des deux employés s'illuminèrent de joie.

 **\- Vous avez libéré Monsieur, Mr Levi !** S'exclama le blondinet.

**\- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à m'adresser la parole ?**

Le blondinet chercha Mikasa du regard afin d'éviter Levi, qui lâcha un soupir. Ce dernier examina de plus près le véritable corps d'Eren. _Rien à voir avec sa forme de titan... Mais il est sale._

 **\- Je vais faire sa toilette, Mr Levi.** Dit alors Mikasa, devant la mine dégoûtée de Levi

**\- Non, laisse-moi, je m'occupe de ça. Débarrasse plutôt cette horreur.**

Levi pointa du doigt le cadavre du titan, avant de faire demi tour et de rentrer au château, Eren dans les bras.

Une fois le corps inconscient du feu titan déposé sur son lit, Levi le détailla autant qu'il le put. L'apparence de ce dernier demeurait bien plus agréable à ses yeux. Ainsi, il avisa qu'Eren paraissait être beaucoup plus jeune que lui et constata que sa masse musculaire fut moins importante que sous sa forme titanesque. Sa peau au léger voile bronzé lui donnait un charme propre au homme de Shiganshina. _Il n'est pas originaire de Trost..._ Profitant de son anesthésie, Levi caressa les cheveux bruns et hirsutes d'Eren avant de conclure sur l'état général de son hôte. **« Il est vivant mais dans un état dégueulasse.**

**\- Vous avez un problème Monsieur Levi ? »**

Levi leva la tête et vit Mikasa à l'encadrement de la porte. Cette dernière sembla l'avoir suivi et d'après son visage déconfit, la situation ne lui convenait guère. Elle demanda à l'homme de lui confier Eren afin qu'elle s'en occupe. Elle insista même en prétextant le connaître mieux que quiconque mais Levi, qui ne se laissa pas intimider, lui fit face avec dignité malgré son mètre soixante. **« Putain, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Contente-toi de m'amener à la chambre d'Eren. Il a une salle de bain personnelle ?**

**\- Vous n'en avez pas ?**

**\- Je la nettoie de fond en comble autant de fois que la crasse fait son apparition. Alors maintenant amène-moi dans ses quartiers. »**

Se terrant dans le silence, Mikasa ne répondit pas et baissa la tête afin d'ancrer son regard dans le parquet de la pièce. En elle bouillonnait la colère mais sur ordre du propriétaire du château elle ne put rien dire. La jeune femme de chambre se contenta de hausser les épaules et tourna les talons, faisant signe à Levi de la suivre. Ce dernier récupéra le corps engourdi d'Eren et le chargea sur son épaule tel un sac de pomme de terre. Bien que pourvu de force, l'ex titan pesait un certain poids et cela fut éprouvant pour Levi de le porter jusqu'à l'autre bout du château.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les quartiers du jeune homme, Levi fit comprendre à Mikasa qu'il voulait être seul. Le beau aperçut le mépris que lui portait cette dernière mais cela ne l'affecta pas. Scruter la pièce lui sembla bien plus intéressant et il y avait de quoi. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre mais bien plus que cela, un véritable logis dans la demeure. Rien à voir avec celle de Levi. La grandeur, la décoration, tout était différent, moderne fut le mot approprié. L'homme se sentait comme propulsé dans une autre époque. Un blanc immaculé recouvrait tout les meubles. Après avoir reposé le corps d'Eren sur la chaise de bureau, Levi fut attiré par la bibliothèque et son contenu. Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos de chaque livre, curieux de connaître les lectures de son hôte. Un ouvrage en particulier retint son attention, Exploration Extra-Muros, écrit par _Hanji Zoe_ _._ Une voix harassé s'éleva derrière lui avant qu'il ne put feuilleter le bouquin. **« Levi ? Que... Que fais-tu ici ?**

**\- Je m'occupe de toi. Tu as vu ton état ? Tu es tout gluant et tu pues. C'est immonde.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?**

**\- Fallait pas rester terrer dans ce titan bordel. **»****

Le ton prit par Levi colla un frisson à Eren. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque vit l'homme se diriger dans sa direction et le prendre dans ses bras. La surprise fut tellement grande qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Levi repéra vite la salle de bain et y emmena Eren, dont le corps fut allongé dans la grande baignoire en cuivre. **« Déshabille-toi et plus vite que ça.**

**\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je te rappelle que tu es dans mon château Levi !**

**\- Tu es dans une baignoire, réfléchis un peu. »**

Les joues cramoisies, Eren serra avec force les poings. Il voulut se relever mais cela demandait beaucoup trop de force pour le jeune homme encore affaibli. **« T'es beaucoup trop répugnant pour rester comme ça. »** Levi aida Eren à enlever ses vêtements et enclencha l'eau sans accorder d'attention au visage écarlate du plus jeune. **« C'est... C'est vraiment gênant là bordel Levi !**

**\- Au début, je voulais te tuer sale titan. Alors sois heureux d'avoir la vie sauve. »**

Il ferma le robinet lorsqu'il jugea que la baignoire fut assez remplit et commença à laver Eren sans demander l'avis de ce dernier. La température monta petit à petit dans la pièce et l'ayant remarqué, l'ex-titan tenta d'échapper aux mains de Levi. Sur les nerfs, la réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre. **« Laisse-toi faire gamin, ou je te tranche la gorge comme j'aurais du le faire dès le début, lorsque tu m'as séquestré dans ce château.**

**\- Si ton père n'avait pas volé mes si belles roses tu ne serais pas là imbécile ! »**

Levi n'hésita pas à pénétrer dans la baignoire, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements. Il plaqua avec violence Eren contre le cuivre froid, ce qui le déstabilisa. Son corps ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Bien que sous l'eau, cela n'échappa pas à l'homme qui esquissa un sourire carnassier. **« Je sais maintenant ce que tu me dois. Donne-moi ton corps en dédommagement des trois mois d'abstinence qui m'ont été infligé. »** Eren écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait en face de lui un démon. Il remua la tête de droite à gauche avant de perdre le contrôle de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il repoussa Levi, il ne demeurait pas insensible au baiser et y prit vite goût avant que l'homme y mette fin de manière brusque. Il traduisit sans mal le regard de Levi et comprit que ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec lui, que sa soumission ne faisait que commencer.

**\- Je vais appeler Armin, il va venir me défendre !**

**\- Ah oui ? Tu m'en diras tant. Tu préfères quoi, dans la baignoire ou dans la chambre ?**

**\- Putain mais tu comprends pas Levi... Je ...**

**\- Tu ?**

**\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me retirer ma virginité sans me le demander ? Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? Un viol !**

Levi ria aux éclats, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, avant de reprendre.

**\- Un viol ? Putain gamin... Très bien, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais je me casse de ce château, maintenant.**

**\- Levi attend ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ... tout de même ?** Dit-il, les yeux pointant son corps raidit par la chaleur.

**\- Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Tu me saoules avec tes histoires de virginité et de viol, et après tu me supplies presque ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?**

**\- Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser au début de ton séjour, non ? Voilà ce que je veux !**

**\- Hors de question. Je reste un putain d'homme libre !**

**\- Signe un contrat alors, dans lequel tu me confirmes que tu restera dans ce château. De toute manière ton père vit bien mieux sans toi. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. Armin !**

Le blondinet arriva aussitôt qu'il fut appelé, sous le regard interloqué de Levi. D'habitude peu expressif, il arqua un sourcil devant la mine déconfite du dit Armin. **« Oï Eren, ce gringalet ne fait pas le poids face à moi. »** Levi salua Eren avant de tourner les talons et de retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce il s'étala dans son lit. Malgré son état de fatigue, le sommeil ne vint pas. Il garda toutefois les yeux clos, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau dans un sursaut. Il se crut fou, mais il venait bien d'entendre une voix non loin de lui. Levi se redressa et tendit l'oreille. **« Pssst ! Par ici Monsieur Levi ! »** Cela n'avait rien d'un rêve, il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. N'étant pas poltron pour un sou, il vérifia sous son lit mais n'y vit rien. **« Mais non Monsieur Levi, je suis là !**

**\- Mais où bordel ?!**

**\- Sur le bureau »**

Une nouvelle fois, Levi parût surpris mais jeta tout de même un œil sur le meuble et y vit une théière en porcelaine blanche nacrée. Il se souvint alors avoir abandonné son thé noir avant l'heure du dîner. Certain de connaître cette voix, il se risqua à demander son origine. **« On se fout de ma gueule là, complètement. Une théière ça ne parle pas, bordel !**

**\- Oh, je suis démasqué... Évidemment qu'une théière ça ne parle pas, mais je suis une théière hors du commun...**

**\- Ta voix me dis quelque chose, tu n'es pas la fée qui m'est apparut en rêve ?**

**\- Perspicace ! C'est bien moi, je m'appelle Erwin, enchanté ! Je suis là pour te mettre en garde. La malédiction n'est pas entièrement brisée ! Eren peut à tout moment retrouver son apparence de titan.**

**\- Abrège théière, tourne pas autour du pot cent-sept ans !**

**\- Erwin, je m'appelle Erwin. C'est très simple, lui promettre de rester fidèle à jamais rompra le malheureux sort. L'avoir retiré du titan est déjà très bien mais pas suffisant. »**

Lorsque l'homme en eut assez entendu, il s'empara de la théière et l'envoya avec une force inouïe contre la porte de la chambre. Alerté par le fracas de la porcelaine sur le bois massif, Armin et Mikasa arrivèrent en peu de temps. Cette dernière lança un regard noir à Levi, tout en pointant son index en direction de la flaque de thé noir. **« Le parquet va être fichu Monsieur Levi, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »** L'intéressé ne fit pas attention à Mikasa et sortit de la pièce. _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Trop d'information._ Maintenant hors du château, Levi prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos, comme s'il manquait d'air frais. Il déglutit avec peine sa salive lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la silhouette d'Eren, accroupi devant le parterre de fleur. L'homme l'observa avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. En levant la tête, il se rendit compte que le ciel était plus étoilé qu'à l'accoutumé et cela apaisa son esprit. Les paroles de la théière lui revinrent en tête quand il frôla par mégarde la main de son hôte. Rares furent les moments où Levi doutait mais à cet instant il ne sut que songer. La fidélité n'était pas son credo et il ne faisait jamais de promesse. Il chercha ses mots un long moment, le but n'étant pas de froisser Eren. **« J'ai horreur des titans. Ça me dégoûte autant que de la charogne. J'ai franchement pas envie d'avoir à nouveau à me salir les mains en te sortant de ce corps titanesque.**

**\- Je te répugne ? Dis-le moi clairement, la déception est devenue une habitude. »**

Levi laissa s'échapper un las soupir avant d'éclaircir ses idées. **« Ce que je veux te dire c'est que ton mobilier est vraiment flippant. »** Surpris, Eren le fut. Mais celle-ci ne cessa de s'accroître lorsque l'homme l'embrassa pour la seconde fois. L'ex-titan ne le repoussa pas et répondit à l'étreinte. Il détendit sa bouche et laissa Levi lui apprendre l'art du baiser avec la langue. Après deux minutes de contact intime, Eren se détacha de son aîné afin de reprendre son souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du petit homme et cela lui enleva toutes paroles. Sa tête tournait et des bouffées de chaleur lui faisait perdre la raison. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un guépard pour se jeter sur sa proie, Eren se précipita sur Levi et le coucha sur l'herbe humide. Le résultat de cette proximité ne se fit pas attendre et Levi put vite sentir l'exaltation d'Eren. Son visage resta impassible mais dans son regard naquit de la stupéfaction. La soumission ne lui plut guère et il retourna avec vivacité la situation.

**\- Alors Levi, tu signes le contrat ou non ?**

**\- À une condition. Et si tu refuses, je te laisserai moisir seul dans ce grand château.**

Eren ferma les yeux quelques instant avant de hocher la tête avec timidité. **« Je prendrais ta virginité, à un moment où un autre. »**

x x x

Deux mois passèrent et Levi habitait toujours dans l'immense château d'Eren. Ce dernier ne s'était plus transformé en titan mais ses sentiments envers l'homme se métamorphosaient petit à petit. Les gestes affectueux demeuraient rares mais le cœur du jeune adulte s'emballait toujours lors de ces moments exceptionnels. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il appréciait la compagnie du Beau.

Un jour, le dîner des deux hommes fut interrompu par Armin. Ce dernier tenait un parchemin qu'il agita avec nervosité. La présence de Levi intimidait toujours le blondinet mais il s'y faisait au fil du temps. Les rares fois où l'humeur de Levi était bonne, ils discutaient ensemble et observaient le ciel étoilé, sous le regard prudent de Mikasa. **« Monsieur Eren ! Monsieur Levi ! Les démarches administratives sont enfin terminées et j'ai dans les mains une convocation !**

**\-- Une convocation ? Dis en plus Armin, pria Eren entre deux bouchées de poulet.**

**\-- Il est écrit, je cite « À l'attention d'Eren Jäger et de Levi Ackerman, suite à votre demande, nous vous convoquons ce mercredi à Stohess, où vous signerez le contrat de cohabitation. » Ce mercredi, c'est demain ! »**

Accompagné d'Armin, Levi et Eren se rendirent le lendemain à Stohess. Ayant auparavant déjà visité le district, le plus âgé ne s'extasia pas devant les belles architectures à l'inverse du feu titan. Après dix minutes de recherche intensives, ils tombèrent enfin sur l'énorme bâtiment dans lequel ils furent convoqués. Armin pointa du doigt la plaque dorée où fut gravé un nom familier à Levi. **« Erwin Smith, avocat ? Encore lui ? Mais c'est pas une foutu théière ? Ni une fée ? »** Eren l'interrogea du regard mais Levi se cloîtra dans le silence. Une fois dans le bureau d'Erwin, il fut déconcerté par l'apparence de l'homme. Ô combien viril et charmant. _Rien à voir avec cette fée_ , songea-t-il. Erwin remit en place sa crinière blonde d'un geste qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de tendre sa main. Il se présenta et s'installa derrière son luxueux bureau en merisier massif.

 **\- Bonjour messieurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir me présenter vos papiers d'identités. Ensuite, vous signerez ce document.** Dit-il dans un ton solennel.

Levi et Eren sortirent leurs papiers d'identités, puis signèrent le contrat de cohabitation. Lorsqu'il sortirent du bureau, Levi maugréa. **« Se déplacer jusqu'à Stohess pour deux minutes de rendez-vous. De la connerie tout ça ! »**

De retour à Trost, son humeur sembla meilleur. Il demanda à Eren de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, prétextant avoir un soucis dans celle-ci. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge et le plus jeune le comprit quand Levi le poussa dans le lit avec force. Sans un mot, l'homme se mit à califourchon sur Eren et se perdit dans ses prunelles vertes et brillantes. Était-ce le contrat qui rendait l'atmosphère propice à l'étreinte ? Levi n'en savait rien et ne contrôla plus ses gestes. Il embrassa Eren, usant d'une étrange délicatesse. Après un langoureux baiser, il déboutonna sa chemise et somma à son cadet de retirer son sweat-shirt. Docile, Eren s'exécuta sans rechigner. Une chaleur enivrante s'empara de son corps, il ne put repousser Levi avec telle excitation. Beaucoup trop fier, il retint ses supplications. Seul son regard ne mentait pas et cela suffit à Levi qui continua son agréable tâche. Il parcourut le buste halé et glabre d'Eren, laissant sur son passage une pluie de baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit la peau du plus jeune réagir à ce contact, un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. **« Tu me laisses ta première fois ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu risques... »** Dit-il en laissant ses doigts vagabonder entre les cuisses encore vêtues du feu titan. Sans plus attendre, il retira le reste des vêtements d'Eren et ce dernier se retrouva nu. Il voulut cacher son intimité à l'aide des draps froids mais ainsi bordés, ce fut une dure besogne. **« Tu ne veux pas ? »** Eren peina à avaler sa salive tellement Levi le troublait. Son physique, ses manières, ce ton à la fois séraphique et sensuel qu'il prenait lorsqu'il le questionnait. Sans difficulté, Eren admit en secret que la masculinité de l'homme lui faisait perdre la raison. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de sentir une main effleurer son intimité. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie qui amusa Levi et cela le poussa à aller plus loin. Le corps d'Eren se crispa au rythme des vas-et-viens, ce qui durcit d'avantage sa virilité. Il s'agrippa aux épaules dénudées de Levi, jamais il n'avait reçu de telles caresses. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Levi le comprit. La sensation du liquide chaud dégoulinant dans sa paume de main lui soutira une grimace qui s'effaça lorsqu'une force presque titanesque renversa la position dans laquelle il se tenait. Eren lui tendit des mouchoirs, le déshabilla et attendit qu'il détourne son attention pour le déstabiliser. Sa tentative ne fut pas vaine, Levi soupira d'étonnement et de plaisir tandis qu'une sensation humide et agréable s'occupait de son érection. Étourdi par cette bouche qui lui procurait tant de bien être, il le repoussa lorsqu'il sentit approcher sa satisfaction. **« Arrête-toi là. »** De manière intentionnelle, le ton qu'il employa fut sec. À nouveau il reprit le dessus sur son cadet et le prépara à l'acte. Il ne fut pas doux, _je suis Levi Ackerman, pas un putain d'homme tendre_ , mais usa tout de même de lubrifiant en abondance. Quand il jugea que cela fut bon, il prit Eren sans un mot. Au début ce fut calme, il laissa un peu de répit à Eren. Ensuite, il alla à son rythme. Bestial. Sauvage. La chaleur l'embrasait tellement que cela le rendait irrésistible. Eren s'accrocha au matelas avec difficulté, envahit de bien être et de concupiscence pour l'homme. Les trois mois d'abstinences ne suffirent pas à écourter le moment, Levi ne manquait pas d'endurance, mais Eren soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit en lui le fruit des derniers coups de boutoirs. L'ultime volupté.

L'homme se laissa choir sur le lit, cherchant avec peine de l'air frais. **« Merci Levi. »** L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux et se surprit à sourire. **« Tu me remercies ? Pas la peine quand le plaisir est partagé. »** Sous le regard de la pendule et du chandelier, les deux hommes s'endormirent l'esprit léger.

 **\- Mon dieu, il l'a libéré de la malédiction mais maintenant, c'est sur nos têtes que pèse le malheur !** S'exclama le chandelier.

 **\- Hélas mon pauvre ami, acceptons de subir ce genre de scène. Nous n'en avons pas fini !** Confirma la pendule dans une plainte lasse.

**FIN**


End file.
